


Zirkh, Zirikhab, Mezêr (To Wish, To Hope, To Work)

by lferion



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Dwarves In Exile, Gen, Khuzdul, Poetry, Structured Form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song of exile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zirkh, Zirikhab, Mezêr (To Wish, To Hope, To Work)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fan Flashworks challenge Amnesty 14, prompt 'Z'. Original post found [here](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/283086.html).
> 
> Prompt (Zirkh) provided by Morgynleri. Many thanks go to Zana for encouragement & sanity-checking, very late at night. Or early, depending.

Wish for home and hope for peace  
Work to prosper, Make, increase  
Love and labor never cease

Wish for battle, hope for war  
Axe and halberd march before  
Hearth and hall to claim once more

Wish for riches, hope for gold  
Work to mine the wealth untold   
Treasure neither bought nor sold

Wish for work and hope for pay  
Labor 'neath bright sky or grey  
A season or a span to stay

Wish for caverns, hope for stone  
Work to shape, to carve and hone  
Mountain halls to call our own


End file.
